Mí dulce adicción
by Lizbeth C
Summary: Sumary: ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por alimentar tu adicción?  Bella es capaz de… descúbrelo. One-shot


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a SM

* * *

**Sumary:** ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por alimentar tu adicción? Bella es capaz de… descúbrelo. One-shot

* * *

" **Mi dulce adicción""**

Soy Bella Swan, tengo 17 y vivo en Forks con mis padres, Charlie y René, tengo seis mejores amigo: Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Jack y Edward. Soy una chica bastante normal y a la que sus padres no le quieren soltar ni un poco de dinero para comprarse algo…

-Ándale má ¿SI?-

-Que No Isabella, esa es mi ultima palabra. No te daré ni un solo peso más para que sigas manteniendo tu tonta adicción-

-¿Qué adicción? Si no tomo, fumo, me drogo, soy compradora compulsiva- como Alice, pensé- ni nada de eso-

-Dios, dame paciencia... crees que no es una adicción querer comprar todo lo que sale con relación de esos libros-

-Mamá es un libro, ni que lo fuera a cambiar por una botella de whisky o por un churro de mota-

-NO Isabella y no insistas más o te quito todos tus libros-

-¡NOOOO! Mis libros ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loca?-

-Le vas bajando a tu tonito y no me hables así que soy tu madre y la única loca aquí eres tú. Mira que venir a pedirme más dinero para irte a comprar otro libro más- bufo –y ya te dije, si me sigues insistiendo te los quito T O D O S-

-¡OK! ¡Ya entendí! Tu no me vas a dar mas dinero- ¿A quien más le puedo pedir?...Charlie. Levante la vista con una pequeña sonrisa y me dirigía a donde estaba mi padre, cuando a mi amada madre (no tiene ni gota de sarcasmo) seguramente dándose cuenta de lo que aria me amenazo.

-Y ni se te ocurra ir con tu padre, que ya le dije que no te de ni un solo peso, así es que… ¡TE AGUANTAS!-

Rayos, ahora si estaba perdida, ya no podía hacer nada más. Ya no le podía pedir prestado a ninguno de mis amigos ni a nadie, porque todos decían lo mismo que mi madre,"Bellita, yo NO abasteceré tu adicción, así es que ¡NO insistas!"

¿Qué adicción? Yo solo quería un libro más. A eso no le pueden llamar adicción, digo ¡Si! Tengo TODOS los libros de mi saga favorita, todas las notas que salían sobre ella, las películas que salieron de la adaptación, las historietas, revistas, playeras, carteras, mi Nick decía "Mataría por algo más de _**Twilight,**_ etcétera, etcétera, pero de ahí a que tuviera una adicción, para nada, bueno tal vez solo un poco, pero que si ahora solo quería un LIBRO. Lo tenía que tener, este era de edición especial. ¡TENGO QUE TENERLO!

Si, lo se podía guardar, pero me tardaría un montón y como lo dije, era ESPECIAL, se acaba a las 2 semanas, si muy suertuda a las tres.

Pero hash, nadie lo entendía.¡Aria lo que fuera por tener ese dinero!

Estaba frustrada y me quería desahogar, si es que decidí conectarme al Messenger y cambiar mi mensaje personal. Como siempre ya estaban mis tres súper amigos (nótese el sarcasmo) que no me querían prestar dinero.

"Hago lo que sea por que me presten dinero. S.O.S." decía mi mensaje.

De pronto me llegaron mensajes de los tres.

_Alice dice:_

_¡Ahí Bellita! ¿Tan desesperada?_

_Bella dice:_

_Si Alice estoy muy desesperada. Porque __**NADIE**__ me quiere prestar dinero. : S_

_Jack dice:_

_¡B! ¿Qué te pasa? Deja de poner eso y entiende que tienes que poner STOP a esa adicción tuya. _

_Bella dice:_

_Pues me pasa que nadie me quiere prestar dinero, porque son unos malos conmigo y ¡NO! No le voy a poner stop ¡¿Entiendes?_

_Ed dice:_

_¡Bella! Amiga ¡Hola!_

Valla el primero que me saluda sin regañarme

_Bella dice:_

_Hola Edward_

_Ed dice:_

_¿Por qué tan enojada?_

Ed si que me conocía, hasta por mi forma de escribir y es que siempre que me saludaba yo era muy efusiva.

_Bella dice:_

_Porque estoy muy frustrada por no tener dinero, ni __**NADIE**__ que me preste porque son muy malos conmigo_

_Alice dice:_

_Bella entiende, ya bájale. Bueno en fin, me tengo que ir porque voy a ir con mi Jazz de compras a gastarme mi DINERO jejeje_

_La muy… todavía se burla de mi.¡ Aaaaa!_

_Bella dice:_

_Pues que te la pases bien amiga, yo igual te quiero…adiós. _

_Alice dice:_

_Perdón, no lo resistí, aunque lo dudes SI TE QUIERO, pero de verdad me tengo que ir T.Q.M._

_Jack dice:_

_Que dramática, pero… me tengo que ir porque voy a salir con Nessie y después nos iremos a comprar algo… con mi DINERO._

Otro que se burla, seguramente hoy era el día de fastidien a Bella y yo no lo sabia.

_Bella dice:_

_ADIOS… me saludas a Nessie y a ti…que te parta un rayo._

Nessie era la novia de Jack y me caía muy bien, vivía en La Push y ahí mismo iba a la escuela. Yo casi no iba para haya pero nos veíamos seguido cuando venia a ver a Jack a la escuela (Jack se alisto con nosotros porque lo habían expulsado de la escuela de la reserva por una pelea que tuvo con Sam).

_Jack dice:_

_No te enojes, sabes que te quiero y solo era una bromita. Pero ahora si me voy._

_Ed dice:_

_Bu que mal que no tengas dinero y que nadie te preste, pero…_

_Bella dice:_

_Pero…?_

_Ed dice:_

_¿Sabes? Si quieres yo te doy el dinero pero a cambio de…algo_

¿Qué no dije que aria cualquier cosa?

_Bella dice._

_¿De verdad? Dime que quieres y lo hago_

Puaj, si que estaba desesperada

_Ed dice:_

_Pues…tú…tienes…que…_

_Bella dice:_

_Que…? Ya dime, sin rodeos_

_Ed dice:_

_Tienes que hacerte pasar por mi novia por un día_

¿Qué? Yo con gusto lo hacia sin que me diera el dinero, pero en esta situación…

¡SI! Me gusta mi mejor amigo ¿Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Me di cuenta desde la primera ve que lo vi en medio de la LIBRERÍA EN Port Angels

_**+Flashback+**_

_Habíamos llegado recién de Phoenix aquí a Forks, porque a mi padre lo trasladaron aquí, por su asenso._

_Tenia doce años y arme un drama gigante, mis padres como sabían que lo único que me tranquilizaba era leer me llevaron a la primera librería que encontraron cuando pasábamos por Port Angels._

_Era muy linda y adentro estaba una mujer muy agradable, Heidi. Al entrar inmediatamente me calme._

_-Hola linda, soy Heidi, te puedo ayudar en algo-_

_-Hola, soy Bella y me podrías decir donde tienes los clásicos-_

_Desde pequeña me encantaba la lectura y sobre todo los clásicos._

_-Claro, es el segundo pasillo detrás de esos sillones- me señalo._

_Muy feliz camine hacia haya, cuando me di cuenta que en uno de los sillones se encontraba un niño mas o menos de mi edad, tenia el cabello de un raro color broncíneo, su piel era muy blanca como la mía, sus ojos estaban fijos en un libro que tenia en su regazo._

_Al sentir mi vista fija en el levemente levanto la suya y me sonrió de lado, rápidamente mis mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí, era la sonrisa más linda que había visto._

_-Hola-_

_-Ho…hola- se levanto en un gracial saltito y me tendió la mano._

_-soy Edward y ¿tú?-_

_-Be…Bella- brillante yo solo tartamudee._

_-Qué lindo nombre, como tu- seguramente los tomates más rojos del planeta no eran nada comparados conmigo._

_-Gracias-_

_-¿Quieres leer conmigo? –_

_-Claro, ¿Qué lees?- por fin no me tartamudee._

_-Romeo y Julieta- sonrió un poco apenado_

_-Me encanta, es una historia muy linda- como tú pensé._

_**+Fin Flashback+**_

_Bella dice:_

_¡Claro! Dime cuando, a que hora y donde…_

_Ed dice:_

_¿En serio?_

_Bella dice:_

_Obvio, solo que ¿Cuándo me darías el dinero?_

Me sonaba algo raro como que pedir dinero por hacer el esfuerzo (nótese el GRAN sarcasmo) de ser novia de Ed, era como si me vendiera, pero que más me daba, si aparte de conseguir el dinero estaría con Ed y aparte aria enojar a la Tanyhucha esa.

_Ed dice:_

_Ok, pues mira te arias pasar por mi novia en la fiesta de Tanya mi ex y yo te daría el dinero por la noche._

_Bella dice:_

_Aja ¿A que hora pasas por mí?_

_Ed dice:_

_A las 8.00, pero tenemos que fingir desde temprano en la escuela._

_Bella dice:_

_Entonces… desde temprano, pero tendrías que venir por mi para que sea más creíble._

_Ed dice:_

_Si siempre lo hago_

_Bella dice:_

_Ya lo se, pero me refiero a SOLO, sin Alice de achichicle_

_Ed dice:_

_Ah, entiendo entonces paso por ti SOLO_

_Bella dice:_

_Ok y gracias Ed me hiciste el favor más grande del mundo…_

De hecho dos dije para mí.

_Ed dice:_

_Si pero favor me lo vas a hacer tu, pero bueno… no ahí de que._

_Bella dice:_

_Bueno… hasta mañana NOVIO jejeje y de nuevo GRACIAS. Te quiero infinitamente mucho._

_Ed dice:_

_Espero que me hayas querido antes del favor eee…_ _yo igual TE QUIERO novia jeje_

_Bella dice:_

_Obvio te quería desde antes, pero ahora mucho más, si es que es posible, que sueñes con los ángeles y hasta mañana. Besos._

Me desconecte y me fui a dormir con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara. Muy temprano sonó mi alarma y raro a otras veces no la apague y me volví a acostar, y claro, porque hoy tenia que estar realmente hermosa (me lo tenia que creer porque si no yo, ¿Quién?).

Era un día soleado, muy raro aquí, así que decidí ponerme unos shorts negros con una ombliguera blanca que Alice me había obligado a comprarme en una de sus "salidas de chicas" y hoy se lo agradecía, me coloque mis tenis, remarque mis ondas, me maquille un poco como las chicas me enseñaron y baje a desayunar. Me sentía un poco rara pero creo que valdría la pena.

Charlie ya se había ido y mi madre me estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- salude muy alegre.

-Bue…buenos días, ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto con una ceja alzada

-A la escuela, a donde más-

-A-

Comí rápido y me fui a retocar, cuando escuche un carro estacionarse.

-Hola René- escuche su voz aterciopelada que me hacia derretir.

-Hola hijo, Bella ya viene-

-Ya estoy aquí- dije dando un saltito frente de el.

-Wow Bella, te vez her...Hermosa- me sonroje muy fuerte.

-Gra...cias, vámonos- dije jalándolo

-Hasta luego René-

-Hasta luego chicos, se cuidan-

Salimos y como siempre tan caballeroso me abrió la puerta.

-y bien…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué me pediste que le hiciera de tu novia, teniendo a tantas detrás de ti?

-Bueno, pues porque tu necesitabas el dinero y yo el favor para que Tanya me deje en paz, y si se lo hubiera pedido a cualquiera de las que dices que están detrás de mi, no me lo hubiera creído- claro, porque más podría ser, si yo solo era Bella Torpe Aburrida y Fea Swan.

-Ok, entonces tenemos que actuar muy cariñosos-

- Si siempre lo soy- rodé los ojos.

-Me refiero a como NOVIO, no como amigos-

-A ok, listo llegamos- bajo y me fue a abrir la puerta.

-Seré muy cariñoso- me susurro al oído, antes de tomarme por la cintura. Varios se nos quedaron viendo pero después siguieron en lo que estaban.

-Creo que eso siempre lo hacemos, tendremos que darle más realismo- ¡Aprovechada! Me grito mi conciencia.

Cállate que bien que lo vas a disfrutar, le contraataque yo.

-¿Cómo?- yo ya tenia bien pensado como y de solo recordarlo me sonroje.

-Pues dándonos un beso- o muchos pensé yo- a se me olvidaba, si alguien pregunta somos novios desde anoche y tu me lo pediste-

-OK- ligeramente miro hacia atrás y sonrió un poco- ya vienen los chicos- me tomo más fuertemente por la cintura y me planto un beso. Fue lo mejor que sentí jamás, al rozar sus labios los míos me sentí delirar, comenzó muy tierno pero no se en que momento uno de los dos pidió entrada y el otro se lo concedió, nos habíamos dejado llevar y yo ya me sentía muy…

-¡Váyanse a un hotel!- nos grito Emmett sacándome de mi mágico momento, y haciéndonos sonrojar a ambos.

-Bella ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?- me gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

-Porque fue apenas anoche-

-U, son novios, se besan sus bocas, se pasan el chicle, se tocan…-

-¡EMMETT!- todos lo callamos.

-Ok, yo solo decía-

Después de unas cuantas bromas, sonrojos y de que nos felicitaran, entramos a clases.

Para mi desgracia, las primeras dos no me tocaban con Ed, pero el me llevo hasta el salón tomándome por la cintura y plantándome pequeños besos para que todos se creyeran lo de que _estábamos juntos_. Mientras sonaba la chicharra para salir al receso, Edward ya me esperaba fuera del salón con la sonrisa que más me encantaba.

-Hola hermosa-

-Hola guapo- dije y me tomo de la mano para susúrrame que venia Tanya hacia nosotros.

-Así que ustedes dos…-

-Si Tanya, nosotros dos estamos juntos- le respondió Ed pegándome a su cuerpo y dándome un beso en el cuello, mi punto _débil._ Casi me hacia hiperventilar y perderme de la conversación.

-…Ahí estaremos ¿Verdad amor?-

-Claro amor- como me gustaría que sus palabras fueran reales.

Me tomo y me dio un beso para reafirmar, se escucharon pasos alejándose, pero yo solo me concentre en el beso. Sus besos eran totalmente adictivos. Esta si que se me convertiría en una adicción y cuando todo esto se terminara yo me sentiría vacía sin poder rozar sus labios o sentir su aliento en mi cara. De solo pensarlo ya me había puesto triste. Nos alejamos riendo.

-Gracias-

-¿De qué?-

-Por hacerte pasar por mi novia y seguir la farsa- Si, solo era una farsa para el, mentalmente hice una cara de amargura y me avente a un precipicio, mentalmente.

-Ya, que los dos nos hacemos el favor, así que no hay nada que agradecer-

-OK, oye Ali dijo que te llevaría a casa, para una media tarde de chicas-

-Traducción, para que pueda jugar contigo a Barbie Bella.- dije haciendo un pucherito que a él solo le hizo sonreír.

-Lo siento, pero ya la conoces- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-OK- dije resignada, bueno en otra ocasión me negaría rotundamente pero hoy quería quedar linda para Ed.

-Y…saliendo irán de compras de emergencia-

-¡NO! A parte de que jugara a mis costillas me torturara…puaj-

¿Para que tanto drama? Si bien que cuando ella nos viste quedamos hermosas. Me reprendió mi entrometido otro yo. Bueno por esta lo iba a dejar pasar :D.

-Si quieres yo te acompaño-

-¡NO!, digo, no te preocupes ya lo sopese y me ara bien…creo- la verdad era que quería sorprenderlo.

-Bueno…-

Entramos a la cafetería y nuestros amigos ya estaban en la mesa de siempre.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – dijo Jack en un tono muy dramático y señalándonos a Ed y a mi.

-Lo siento, pero lo nuestro ya no daba para más Jack, lo que paso…paso- le seguí el juego y todos se nos quedaron mirando, pero Ed medio perplejo y al darle un pequeño codazo y un guiño, supo que quería que siguiera el juego.

-Lo siento chucho pero ahora esta conmigo y no desperdiciare el tiempo con esta hermosura- me giro y me planto un beso.

-Bueno, pero…yo no soy celoso, tal vez podríamos compartir- dijo con una sonrisa picara, yo ya me quería tirar al suelo a reír pero guarde mi compostura.

-Lo siento, pero…NO- Ed me tomo de la cintura y me dirigió a la mesa, donde todos nos veían aguantándose la risa y al llegar nosotros seguidos de Jacob no lo soportaron y se partieron de la risa.

-Wow chicos, eso estuvo tan…- dijo jazz antes de casi tirarse al piso.

-Jaja, la cara de todos era de juat?- dijo Em y las chicas solo posaron una mano en la boca para no desinflarse.

-Hacemos un buen equipo juntos- dijo Jacob y choco las manos con Ed y conmigo, después de un rato de tranquilizarnos, la duende obsesionada de la moda, ósea Alice, me llamo.

-Belli, ya te dijo tu noviecito- que bien sonaba, pero que mentira más grande era.

-Si Ali, ya me dijo.

El almuerzo paso rápido entre bromas, sonrojos- por mi parte, claro-, risas y cada rato Ed me besaba. Repito sus besos eran una droga maravillosa, me hacían olvidarme de todo, aunque solo fuera un simple rose.

Tanya no nos quitaba la vista de encima, parecía que quería enviarnos al mismo infierno con solo una mirada.

Todas las ultimas clases **(N/A: no sabia bien el movimiento de la horas así que lo deje así, si alguien lo sabe…me podría pasar el dato?)** nos la seguimos con el cuento de la "parejita perfecta".

Cuando entramos a Biología, nuestra ultima clase, nos anunciaron que el profesor no asistiría por un problema personal, así que nos podríamos retirar.

Cuando salimos Ed me tomo en un abrazo y me susurro un gracias, a lo que yo solo asentí, ya me había cansado de decir que no me diera gracias, pero ¡HOMBRE!...

Escuche los pasos de alguien a nuestra espalda.

-Alguien viene- dije antes de perderme en sus dulces labios, exquisitos y amados labios. Quien fuera el que se nos acercaba nos palmeo pero no supimos quien era, porque nuestras bocas tenían una danza perfecta. Era como si fueras dos piezas iguales que juntas formábamos una más grande, a falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar. Ahí odio tener esa necesidad básica.

-Yo…- Ed se paso una mano por su enmarañado pelo- lo siento Bella- al escuchar esas palabras recordé que todo era una farsa, una mentira, una que se escuchaba muy bien y que yo me creí.

"…_**aunque es falso el aire  
siento que respiro  
Mientes tan bien,  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien…**__**"(1)**_

-No…hay porque, ¿Sabes? Así actúan los NOVIUOS- le sonreí pero la tristeza se notaba en mis palabras.

-Bu-bueno, si- tartamudeo un poco.

-Ya, ven-dije mientras lo jale hacia su Volvo- vamos a esperar a las chicas-

Llegamos y me abrió la puerta.

-¿Música?-

-Claro- al poner play, el ambiente se inundo con las primeras notas de Claro de Luna, de Debussy. Un gusto que ambos compartíamos. Me puse cómoda y cerré los ojos recordando cada rose de nuestros labios.

El de la mañana era mi primer beso, si a mis 17 años era mi primer beso, debo decir que fue mejor de lo que espere, porque fue con el chico que más amaba. Todos creían que lo había tenido con el odioso de Newton a los trece, en el tonto juego de los siete minutos en el paraíso, pero obviamente en cuanto vi sus intenciones le aclare que si se me acercaba se quedaría sin celebrar el día del padre, y así fue como nunca más me volvió a molestar.

De solo recordarlo mi sonrisa se hiso mas amplia, si era posible.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- su deliciosa voz aterciopelada me trajo de nuevo al mundo

-A-a-a-a-a- bravo tartamuda, me recrimino mi otro yo- am pues estaba recordando…algo de Twilight- buena salida.

-Oh, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?- hay la pregunta seria ¿Por qué no debería gustarme?

-Pues por TODO, me parece una historia realmente hermosa, la fuerza que une a los protagonistas es…magnifica, como a pesar de tantos obstáculos terminan juntos y viven un amor para la eternidad. Pensar que somos mi Adonis y yo los que vivimos ese mágico amor, es simplemente…maravilloso, aunque claro todo es… mentira- no pude evitar que mi voz temblara en la ultima palabra y Ed solo me abrazo.

-Y ¿Quién es tu ADONIS?

¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? *Bravo Bella, le dijiste su sobrenombre por estar tan sumida e la burbuja del amor*

-A-alguien-

-Vamos Bella, soy tú _amigo_- casi gruño esa palabra pero no le preste mucha atención- dime quien es y te ayudare para que puedas estar con _ÉL_- otro pequeño gruñido.

Si, claro ya me imagino diciéndole:"He, Edward, mi Adonis eres tu, ¿Me ayudarías a que estés conmigo?"ja si como no.

-Hay Ed aunque intentaras ayudarme no funcionaria,_ él_- tu, corregí para mi- nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo-

-¿Como que nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu?, Bella eres una de las mujeres más bellas que conozco, y no solo físicamente si no en todo, eres cariñosa, comprensiva, alegre, tierna, hermosa y mucho más... cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte como su novia- si, cualquiera menos tu.

-Cualquiera menos el-

-Es que entonces es un idiota- si, ere un idiota, pero el idiota al que más amo, mi idiota.

No me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que su mano toco mi mejilla para limpiar la silenciosa lagrima.

-No llores pequeña, el no vale la pena- Cuando hablo, sentí su cálido aliento sobre mis labios, nuestras bocas se encontraban a escasos centímetros, yo sentía la necesidad de probar su cálido sabor. Eran la droga más perfecta que no podía dejar de saborear, pero que pronto se acabaría y me dejaría consumiendo lentamente en mi dolor, ya no quería seguir para después morir lenta y dolorosamente.

Gire rápidamente mi cara y salí corriendo rumbo al bosque que se extendía a un lado del instituto, hasta llegar a un pequeño prado **(N/A: se que el prado estaba en otro lugar en el libro, pero por motivos de la historia lo tuve que acercar :D**) y me derrumbe, caí de rodillas lastimándome y me cerré los ojos.

Me golpee mentalmente por alejarme, por ser una cobarde y no decir lo que sentía, porque no volvería a probar sus labios que eran mis droga, mi tonta adicción.

-¡Bella!- escuche que gritaba, intente pararme y corre pero mis piernas no reaccionaron.

-¡Bella!- solo pude apretar más mis ojos y sentir como se acercaba y me abrazaba.

-Bella, háblame, dime que te hice…perdóname por lo que hice, soy un i-idiota-

*Bravo Bella* me dijo mi conciencia *has hecho que se sienta mal ¿No crees que ya es hora de decir todo? No queda otra salida, deja de ser cobarde por una vez en tu vida*

Pero… ¿Si el se aleja de mi?*"El que no arriesga no gana" cariño*

Tenia razón, tenia que dejar de ser una cobarde y darle la cara a lo que sentía.

-Ed-Edward , te tengo que decir algo, pero prométeme que me vas a escuchar, no me interrumpirás y si… después de lo que te voy a decir ya no quieres estar cerca de mi, yo l-lo a-cepta-re-

-Te lo prometo-

Tome un poco de aire y mantuve mis ojos cerrados.

-Edward, aquel Adonis del que te hable, eras, eres t-tú. He estado enamorada de ti desde aquel día que entre en la librería, de tus bellos ojos, tu forma de ser, tus gustos, tu cariño de todo….tu. Cada que te veía con alguna chica, mi corazón dolía, dolía de celos por no ser yo a la que tomabas de la mano- suspire pesadamente recordando cada momento- Ayer que me propusiste lo de ser tu novia yo acepte gustosa y no por el dinero, si no porque yo quería sentir que es ser tu novia y lo del dinero fue un… bonos. Hoy cada que me decías amor, mi princesa o cada una de esas palabras tan bellas, me las creía, a pesar de saber que eran mentira, porque prefería pensar que eran reales, porque _**aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro" **_y tus besos, tus besos se me convirtieron en una adicción, una que no podía controlar, que no volvería a probar… y hace un momento, cuando sentí tus labios tan cerca de los míos, sentía que si me entregaba al deseo de besarte al acabar el día sufriría como nunca y preferí hu-huir, porque yo…te a-amo- mi cara estaba como el infierno, rojo y muy caliente.

Escuche como se levantaba y espere el ruido mientras se alejaba pero nunca llego.

-Bella, levántate y mírame- se oyó, no me moví ni un milímetro. -Bella, levántate y mírame- logre hacer que mis pies reaccionaran y ponerme en pie, abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi como sus ojos brillaban.

-Bella, y-yo…también te amo, más que a mi vida. Amo tu testarudez, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tu dulce aroma a fresas, tu presencia, como tu boca encaja perfectamente con la mía, te amo desde que alce mi vista del libro de" Romeo y Julieta" para poder ver al ángel más bello sobre la faz de la Tierra. Cuando le diste tu primer beso a Newton en la fiesta, no pude con mis celos.. yo quería ser el primero, pero yo solo era tu amigo. Ayer que leí tu mensaje personal no me resistí y me aproveche de la situación para hacerte la propuesta, nunca pensé que aceptarías, pero otra vez me sorprendiste como siempre. Quería ayudarte con lo de los libros, tu adicción- dijo riendo- pero también quería probar tus bellos labios. Cada que te decía mi amor, princesa o cualquier otra, eran reales, venían de mi alma y eran la única forma de decidírtelas sin que me rechazaras y acabar con nuestra amistad. TÜ te convertiste en mi dulce adicción, por eso cada vez que podía te besaba… "_**Si me besas una vez, pongo el mundo a tus pies por tus labios pierdo la razón (2)**__** ". **_Pero era un cobarde y no te decía lo que en verdad sentía lo mucho que te amaba, ahora _**"**__**hablar se que**__** pudo**__** hacernos tanto bien (3)" **_y disfrutar aun mucho más tiempo contigo.

Cada vez que salía con alguien era para olvidarte, pero no lo conseguía y te amaba más y más, Bella, TE AMO- dijo tomándome del rostro y entregándome un beso donde lo que existía era un inmenso amor.

"_**Al sentir tus labios rozar los míos me sentí delirar, fue llegar a otro mundo en un solo parpadear, me hurtaste en tus brazos tomándome por la cintura haciéndome perder mi poca cordura, mis manos instintivas te unieron a mí, el fuego creció pero ninguno de los dos se separo, la respiración nos falto pero nos perdimos en nuestro amor, desaparecimos por un minuto del mundo, todo se escabullo entre mis dedos, tu lengua viajo por mi boca deleitándome con el aroma. Sellando nuestro pacto de amor a toda norma"(4)**_

-Te amo- dijimos al unisonó cuando nuestra respiración volvió a su ritmo normal. Nos sonreímos cálidamente y nos abrazamos.

-Tu fuiste el primero- susurre.

-¿Cómo?- me dijo separándonos un poco y viéndome con el seño fruncido.

-Nunca bese a Newton solo no desmentí el rumor que propago-

-Oh… y el último- declaro.

-El último…- secunde yo- _**mi dulce adicción.**_

_**Fin **_

**(1) Fragmento de una canción del desintegrado grupo Sin bandera. (Mientes tan bien)**

**(2) Fragmento de una canción del desintegrado grupo Sin bandera. (Si me besas)**

**(3) Fragmento de la misma canción que del 2 canción del desintegrado grupo Sin bandera. (Si me besas)**

**(4) Es un pensamiento que yo escribí jejeje.**

**Son las 3.44 pm y estoy terminado de pasarlo a un documento de Word, soy una perezosa ya lo tenia como desde hace unas tres semanas pero la flojera, mientras lo terminaba escuchaba música de Sin bandera por eso las notas…el final iba a ser diferente e iba a hablar sobre la fiesta y todo, pero este me pareció mejor jejeje así que… Que les pareció? Merezco un review? Digan que si vale y píchenle al botón de abajo jejeje **

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por agregar "Mi ángel" a sus historias favoritas, alertas y todo… mil gracias. **

**¿Chicas ustedes que harían por mantener activa la adicción? Déjenmelo saber en un review ¿Si?**

**Besos y abrazos, hasta pronto**


End file.
